


Take My Hand

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Music, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Kuroo has a song stuck in his head.  Or to be more precise, Daichi seems to have a song stuck in his head and Kuroo finds himself absolutely addicted to it.  What does it mean?  And what could it lead to?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: KuroDai Week - 2019





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kurodai Mid-Birthday Week 2019! I went with the song inspired prompt and it took me almost til the end of the fic to figure out which song I wanted, haha!
> 
> It is 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You- by Elvis Presley'. It's an oldie but a goodie! :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“ _ Hmm… hmmmm… hmmmmmmmm..., _ ”

“Daichi?”

“ _ Hmmhmm… hmmmhmmmm… hmmmmm...,” _

“Sa’amura?”

Kuroo peeked his head around the corner of their shared apartment, glancing at his roommate who seemed to be lost in his own little world. He had to bite back a smile as he saw the way the former Karasuno captain continued to hum from his spot in front of the kitchen counter. Swaying back and forth as he mixed together something for dinner he seemed to have lost himself completely to a song in his head.

They had been living off campus for awhile now. It had seemed like a good idea. Both were still getting their feet under them and renting an apartment together and sharing expenses would definitely make things easier. Not to mention they knew one another from high school and a friendship had definitely grown from their rivalry all those years ago. Daichi was a bit more serious than Kuroo and helped to ground him a bit. Kuroo was bit more outgoing and helped to pull Sawamura from his shell. Their cohabitation was definitely beneficial to both parties, but Kuroo did wish that he’d had an inkling of what was going to happen so he could’ve prepared himself a bit more.

In their time living together they had grown used to each others little idiosyncrasies. This one in particular was one of Kuroo’s favorites not that he would ever say anything to Daichi. If he did, the man might stop altogether. There was just something so… endearing about catching the other man in these moments. He never sang… always just a little hummed song and only when he thought he was alone or he got caught up in a task.

However, it was always the same song.

It had started just a few weeks into them living together. Kuroo had been hidden away in his room attempting to get in some extra studying and before he’d known it the clock had read somewhere near one. Groaning he’d leaned back from his small desk, feeling his spine pop pleasantly and had decided to head into the kitchen to find a snack.

That was the first time he’d heard it.

Making his way quietly down the hallway he’d heard a quiet mumbling. No… not a mumble. A rumble? No. They hadn’t quite fit the sound either. As he drew closer to the little kitchen he’d noticed that a light had been left on and his brow furrowed. Quietly he’d glanced around the corner and seen Sawamura standing over by their small stove. He was stirring something in a saucepan that smelled suspiciously of chocolate, but what caught Kuroo’s attention more was that he finally registered the noise.

The man was humming.

It was quiet and soft, but a song nonetheless.

Kuroo felt something in his heart flutter as he heard it and he’d had to take a moment to find the breath he’d lost. Why had it effecting him so? He’d actually had to compose himself against the hallway wall before working up the nerve to make his entrance. Not wanting to startle the other he’d taken a deep breath and made his footsteps a little louder as he entered into the kitchen. As expected, the humming had instantly stopped, but Daichi didn’t look startled or embarrassed. Actually he’d turned his head and given Kuroo a little smile, making Kuroo wonder if he’d even known he’d been doing it in the first place.

“So… couldn’t sleep either?” Daichi had asked, opening one of their cupboards and pulling out another mug.

“No… studying got away from me… a bit… by three hours,” Kuroo had answered honestly, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, still feeling the way his heart beat a little faster in his chest.

“Well… lucky for you that I made a bit too much cocoa to help with my own sleeplessness. Here… I’ll pour you a cup as well.”

The warm feeling that infiltrated Kuroo’s chest upon hearing the soft humming only grew at the gesture. He’d happily accepted the drink and they’d spent another half hour chatting in the kitchen before they’d finally called it an evening when Daichi had almost nodded off at their kitchen table.

After that one evening, there had been a few more instances of Kuroo being caught off guard by that humming and each time his heart felt like it was going to flutter out of his chest.

It was around the fifth time that he realized that perhaps… possibly… he may be harboring a bit of a flame for the other man. There was no denying that when they were younger he’d had a crush on the guy. Who didn’t?! Or to be more specific… who  _ couldn’t? _ He was strong, smart, charming… you’d have to be an idiot to not have had a crush on one Sawamura Daichi. However, Kuroo had simply pushed back his feelings. It was supposed to have been a highschool crush, nothing more. They were all getting ready to start their university careers and who would have time for something trivial like that? He’d been completely content to just continue a friendship nothing more.

But…

_ But…. _

Then he’d had to hear that soft, gentle humming that made his heart flutter, his stomach feel like there were butterflies inside and his knees feel like jelly… and now all those old feelings came rushing back like a tsunami.

And that had only been the start of his troubles. Ever since the realization had struck he’d found himself falling harder and harder for the man with each passing day. Did Daichi even realize what he was doing to him?!

Probably not. But every teasing comment, every home cooked meal, every time they shared a moment together only seemed to make the fondness in his heart grow for the former captain.

So… here he was, standing in the hallway, listening to Daichi humming that same song like always, his heart beating a mile a minute and savoring every second. He would happily stand there and listen to this song over and over again and to be fair… hadn’t he already been doing that? The only thing that ever bothered him… was that he had yet to be able to figure out what the song was.

How many times had he secretly heard it now? Fifteen? Fifty? Maybe somewhere in the middle, but each time he would go through the list of songs he knew and not once was he ever able to come up with the right tune or melody to match.

He’d even gone so far as to ask Bokuto and Kenma for help, but he himself had never really been able to carry a tune. When he’d tried to hum the song or sing it a bit, he’d gotten two different reactions.

Kenma had asked if he was being serious or if he was trying to purposefully sing off key.

Bokuto had laughed so hard he had literally cried, claiming that Kuroo sounded  _ exactly _ like a cat yowling in an alleyway.

Needless to say he’d given up asking others for help after that.

Still, there was something kind of thrilling about it. A little mystery that Kuroo hoped to one day figure out or… that maybe one day Daichi would be willing to confide in him? But honestly, what were the chances of that? He didn’t know that Kuroo was harboring these feelings. Daichi probably had no idea that he hoped to one day have more than this friendship, but... 

“ _ Wise men say… only fools rush in… But I can’t help… falling in love… with… you, _ ”

Kuroo’s smile faltered as he heard the humming shift into Daichi’s smooth voice, though the other still kept his words soft. In an instant, the former Nekoma captains entire world focused completely onto that melody. 

“ _ Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help… falling in love… with… you. _ ”

The words were so gentle that it made Kuroo’s heart ache as he listened to it. This was far more… personal than when he’d simply heard the melody hummed along in Daichi’s timbre. This… this was a song the man honestly felt.

But for who? 

“ _ Like a river flows, surely to the sea… darling so it goes… some things are meant to be. _ ”

With every word, Kuroo found himself drawn more and more to Daichi. He needed to know just who was it that was making this… amazing man sing so openly from the heart? There was no way a song like this just gets stuck in a person’s head for weeks without there being a catalyst for it.

“ _ Take my hand… take my whole life too. For I… can’t… help… falling in love… with... K-KUROO _ ?!”

The spell was immediately broken as Kuroo realized that he hadn’t just been drawn to Daichi’s words on an emotional level. Apparently, much like a bed-headed moth to a flame, he’d made his way from his spot in the hallway to stand directly behind Daichi… managing to scare the hell out of the man and almost getting a wooden spoon to the face.

“Do I have to get a bell for you?! Oh my heart….,” Daichi panted, clutching his chest and trying to get his breath back. “Wh-what… are you doing sneaking up on me like that?”

Kuroo felt his ears heating up as he realized that he really,  _ really _ didn’t have a good enough reason to be there. His original reason for even being in the hallway to begin with was completely lost to him so his mouth decided to try and help as his brain slowly short circuited.

“Who are you singing about?” he asked quietly, his brain finally kicking in to remind him that his mouth said stupid,  _ stupid  _ things when left to its own devices.

Daichi’s entire face turned a slightly unhealthy shade of crimson and he cleared his throat. “Oh… I… it was… I heard it on the radio today,” he said with a shrug, turning back to the food he’d been working on.

However, Kuroo found he really couldn’t let this go. Not now.

“If you just heard it today, Sa’amura… then why have you been humming it for weeks?” he asked, stepping a little closer to the man, enough to see that the crimson color was now moving to his ears.

“No I haven’t.”

“Yes you have.”

“Prove it.”

“What are you, five?”

“ _ What are you, five? _ ”

Kuroo actually snorted as his own question was mimicked back at him in a very non-Daichi way. Apparently he’d already had an effect on the man from them living together… and he was starting to wonder if perhaps in more ways than he’d dared to hope if the blush was anything to go by.

“Actually. I can prove it,” he said with a wider smile, watching as Daichi turned to him with a narrowed expression.

“Is that right?” he asked, folding his arms over his broad chest and all but daring Kuroo to continue.

This only made Kuroo grin and he nodded. “I can prove it because I’ve been trying to figure out what this song is for just as long. Since I first heard you humming it when making cocoa. I’ve asked Kenma… hell I’ve even asked Bo! I can name each and every time I’ve heard it because… each time it has always made me stop… and made my heart feel like it was going to flutter out of my chest,” he admitted, watching the way Daichi’s eyes widened before he quickly ducked his head to look at the floor.

Kuroo’s own expression softened and he stepped closer, carefully reaching forward and taking Daichi’s hand in his.

“Y-You don’t have to… you don’t… if you don’t feel the same I understand… I…,” Daichi seemed to be floundering for words now, as if his darkest secret was finally being exposed and Kuroo would take it and crush it in his hands before him.

Kuroo couldn’t take that. Couldn’t take seeing and hearing that worry and fear and knew he had to make sure Daichi understood…  _ really  _ understood.

“ _ T-Take… my hand. Take my whole life too... _ ,” he began, his words slow and careful and the notes a little offkey. “ _ For I… can’t… help. Falling in love… with… you. _ ”

Daichi’s eyes instantly glanced up as he sang, his eyes wide as if trying to decide if this was real or not. But just as Kuroo was beginning to wonder if he’d misstepped he watched as a smile began to spread over Daichi’s face and the shorter man brought his free hand up to stifle a laugh.

It was Kuroo’s turn to feel his cheeks going red and he cleared his throat. “S-Sorry. I… I’m not very good at singing. Ask Bo! He almost passed out he laughed so hard when I tried to get his help figuring it ou-,” His words were cut off as soft lips pressed against his own.

He remained frozen in that moment as Daichi leaned back, a warm smile on his face that Kuroo vowed he’d always work to keep there.

“I don’t know what Bo’s talking about,” Daichi murmured softly, giving Kuroo’s fingers a soft squeeze in his own as the former Nekoma captain realized that this man held his heart utterly and completely. “You sounded perfect to me.”


End file.
